


Gengar Shadow Glitch

by Haberdasher



Series: Non-TPP Pokemon Fic [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, POV First Person, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original Pokemon Go creepypasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gengar Shadow Glitch

This morning I got up super early- like, before the sunrise early- and instead of going back to sleep, I decided to cruise the neighborhood for Pokemon, take over some nearby gyms while I was at it. Okay, so I might be a _little_ addicted to Pokemon Go. Or a lot addicted. Don’t judge.

As much as I like seeing other players, it was nice to have the area all to myself for once. Along with the usual fodder, there were a lot of Gastly out- I assume they were all there because it was so early that the game still considered it night-time. I hadn’t gotten too many Gastlys before, so that was a nice perk.

And then, just as the sun was starting to poke out from the horizon, I saw it.

There was a Gengar silhouette three footprints away.

I started trying to track it down right away; sure, I almost had enough Gastly candies to evolve my own Gengar, but I wasn’t going to pass down an opportunity to get a spare, especially when all the other nearby mons were utter junk. But I couldn’t find it. No matter where I went, no matter how far away I wandered, it stayed at the bottom of my Nearby tab, exactly three footprints away. Even when I drove out of the neighborhood to see what I could find elsewhere, that Gengar was still there, still supposedly just three footprints away. All the other mons moved as I did, and I had no trouble tracking them down and catching them; it was just that one Gengar shadow that was acting so strangely.

Eventually I went ahead and evolved my highest-powered Gastly into a Gengar. But when I checked my Nearby tab again, even though I’d gotten Gengar in my Pokedex, the one three footprints away still showed up as just a shadow.

I’ve submitted a bug report, but I’m not expecting Niantic to respond quickly. I know they’ve got a lot of other bugs to fix right now, and I know better than to assume mine would be a priority. It’ll probably be a few days before they get back to me, if they even do. That’s why I figured I’d throw this out here on the Internet, see if anybody else can figure out what’s going on.

That Gengar shadow has been in my Nearby tab all day now. But while it’s been there the whole time, its location has been changing. When it first appeared, it was in the bottom right-hand corner with three footprints, but it’s been moving closer every few hours. When it went down to two footprints, I did another loop of the neighborhood trying to find it, but once again it eluded my grasp.

It’s in the top left space right now, just a single footprint away.

I’m not sure I want to find out what happens when it reaches zero.


End file.
